Eternidade
by Annie PWM
Summary: O que será que aconteceu depois de Breaking Dawn? Como foi a vida de Bella e quem foram os novos integrantes da família Cullen? Deem uma chace... é minha primeira fic de Twilight...


**Eternidade**

Nunca me ocorreu que a eternidade seria tão maravilhosa. Nem mesmo nas minhas mais perfeitas fantasias eu cheguei perto da felicidade que eu sentia, era como se eu estivesse no paraíso. Como se eu estivesse em um sonho.

Uma das partes mais difíceis quando ainda morávamos em Forks foi quando Renee resolveu vir me visitar. Eu e Edward fomos recebe-la no aeroporto e sua expressão quando me viu foi a mesma que um ano antes eu tinha visto em Charlie. Ela não engoliu minha desculpa de que era excesso de maquiagem, mas mesmo assim se manteve calada. Contamos a ela a mesma mentira que tínhamos contado a Charlie sobre Renesmee e Renee, apesar de ter se encantado com minha filha, não deixou de notar as semelhanças entre nós. Quando veio conversar comigo e esclarecer suas desconfianças consegui faze-la tirar as desconfianças de sua mente fértil. Creio que ela não engoliu cem por cento de minhas desculpas esfarrapadas, contudo ver minha felicidade pareceu bastar para ela se convencer de que estava tudo bem. Ela foi embora duas semanas depois de chegar e prometeu-me me visitar sempre, ou melhor, visitar Nessie sempre.

Nós nos mudamos de Forks quando Nessie tinha dois anos de vida e a aparência de uma criança de sete. Ela foi sem duvida a criança mais fascinante e linda de todo o mundo. Um anjo sem sombra de duvidas; Jacob, é claro, não gostou de nossa mudança, mas visto que ele nos visitava toda semana- e as vezes mais de uma vez por semana- aceitou e se conformou com nossa escolha.

Nosso novo destino foi o Canada, uma cidadezinha igual a Forks: pequena, fria e que raramente via o sol. Charlie foi quase tão relutante quanto Jake sobre a mudança, somente depois de varias promessas de que não íamos fugir e sumir para sempre ele aceitou, ainda que desconfiado.

Aos três anos Nessie podia se passar facilmente por uma criança de dez anos, estudava em casa tendo todos os vampiros como professores, ela já sabia mais que muitos alunos de colegial e, de acordo com Emment se continuasse assim com cinco anos já estaria indo para Darmounth.

Fui despertada dos meus devaneios por um barulho incomum vindo dos jardins. Levantei-me apressada e puxei Nessie para perto de mim, enquanto os outros já estavam em alerta. Carlisle que estava no escritório e Esme que estava no quarto chegaram na entrada da mansão quase ao mesmo tempo que os outros e nos encontramos uma menina linda, mas com aparência muito frágil.

-Quem é você? E o que quer?- perguntou Edward ríspido.

Eu sentia Renesmee tensa e curiosa as minhas costas, tentando ver quem era a nossa visita e eu a segurei mais forte.

-Eu vim avisa-los. - disse a menina com a voz fraca.

-Avisar-nos do que criança?- perguntou Carlisle de forma suave.

A menina loira parecia um anjo, mas naquele momento parecia usar uma força descomunal para formar uma palavra. Ofegante ela olhou diretamente para minha filha e eu senti meu corpo tencionar.

-Minha família. Estão vindo busca-la. - mal a menina tinha tido eu já estava com Nessie em meus braços e a menina simplesmente desmaiou.

Passou dois dias desmaiada e Edward conseguiu descobrir através dos sonhos da moça que ela se chamava Lucy, era como Nessie, uma meia vampira e a família da qual alertou era John pai de Nanhuel. Lucy era portando meia irmã de Nanhuel.

Lucy recuperou a consciência no final do segundo dia, Nessie quase nunca saia de perto dela. E eu nunca saia de perto de Nessie. Quando acordou ela se apresentou devidamente e pediu desculpas pelo susto. Contou que Nanhuel falou sobre Nessie para o pai e que esse se achou no direito de ter Nessie pra si.

A jovem disse que não concordava e que já não aguentava mais viver sob as ordens de John, então quando ele tomou essa decisão ela fugiu de casa e veio nos alertar. Disse que ficou fraca por ter ficado sem se alimentar de sangue por tanto tempo, quase duas semanas, nesse tempo como previa Lucy, John veio buscar Nessie, mas ao ver a filha do nosso lado implorou para que ela voltasse com ele e como ela não o seguiu ele se deu por vencido e foi embora após uma conversa longa e demorada com Carlisle, Edward, Jasper e eu.

Após a partida do pai Lucy nos agradeceu pela hospedagem e disse que iria embora. A menina porem não tinha para onde ir e a convite de todos nos resolveu ficar um tempo conosco. Esse tempo acabou se transformando em semanas, meses, anos...

Lucy acabou sendo parte da família Cullen. A dieta foi difícil de se acostumar, mas ela era persistente e acabou se acostumando aos poucos. O improvável aconteceu dois anos após Lucy esta morando conosco.

Seth veio visitar Jacob, que aquela altura já estava morando conosco , ele viu Lucy e bum... Imprinting. Seth passou a nos visitar semanalmente e como Rosalie e Lucy se tornaram apegadas uma com a outra, Seth acabou se juntando a família.

Já éramos 12 pessoas imortais vivendo parcialmente juntas, e a família aumentou quando para surpresa geral, Lucy anunciou estar gravida. O que era improvável e impossível aconteceu. Aparentemente vivendo apenas de alimentos humanos, por causa de Seth, Lucy voltou sua capacidade reprodutiva.

Jacob e Nessie se casaram quando minha menina tinha a idade mental de 20 anos e a idade psicológica de 10, depois de muitos protestos acabamos nos resignado a aceitar, Lucy estava gravida de quatro meses e foi madrinha de Nessie. Dois meses após o casamento e de muita instrução de todos para Jake e Nessie se prevenirem, minha filha disse que eu seria avó.

Se eu ainda tivesse um coração batendo eu teria infartado...

Harry Clearwater foi um dos bebês mais lindos que já peguei no colo. Parecia um anjinho com seu emaranhado loiro e os olhos imensamente azuis como os de Lucy. Era tão parecido com Lucy, mas ainda encontrávamos traços de Seth nele. O formato do rosto, da boca, e as mesmas manias que Seth.

Isabella Marie Black nasceu no dia 24 de março, em uma tarde ensolarada. Ela era a mistura perfeita entre Jacob e Renesmee. Os cabelos negros como de Jacob a pele translucida como a de Nessie. Os olhinhos castanhos como um dia foram os meus. Parece que os olhos cor de chocolate era um fardo a todas... A boca pequena que parecia um botão de flor. Marie era agitada, uma verdadeira espoleta.

Harry e Marie ficaram pouco tempo juntos. Seth e Lucy intercalavam entre a aldeia de La Push e aonde nos estávamos. Cresceram como primos e como companheiros de bagunça.

Quase botavam a casa a baixo nas brincadeiras, nas birras, nos acessos de raiva e nas brigas. Eles eram a alma da casa e mesmo quando Harry ia embora Marie conseguia fazer tanta bagunça sozinha quanto os dois juntos.

Éramos 14 pessoas e apenas uma família.

A felicidade era plena e conforme Marie e Harry cresciam, nós ficávamos cada vez mais calmos, mais felizes, mais realizados.

Eu que sempre tive uma família pequena, agora era integrante de uma família enorme. Eu sou mãe, avó, tia, irmã, filha, esposa, amiga...

Eu sou feliz.

Eu sou Bella Cullen.

* * *

**Olá para quem esta lendo essa Shot.**

**Obrigada por ler, essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight e espero que tenham gostado.**

**Essa fic na verdade é uma introdução a uma outra fic, então se vocês gostaram comentem, afinal eu amo Reviews...**

**Beijos!**


End file.
